


Bedtime Reading

by windstar127



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstar127/pseuds/windstar127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asako finds some interesting reading material online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Reading

She couldn't sleep. You'd think after a day of rehersals, she would be dead tired, but no. After tossing and turning for the last hour, she finally gave up trying to fall asleep, and turned to doing something, anything, to keep her mind off the fact that she couldn't sleep.

"And I can't forget that I need to be up in 6 hours for rehersals..." Asako muttered grumpily to herself as she padded over to her computer and flopped down in the chair. Hopefully, mindless browsing online might numb her brain long enough to send her to sleep, and if she tried hard enough, she could even think of some things she wanted to look up. She quickly logged in, and pulled up a browser.

She hit the usual sites first: the company website, her fanclub, and a few others; the usual "official" sources of new gossip that hadn't made its way around yet. Tonight, there was nothing she hadn't heard already; only a few new notes on castings for various shows, and the usual rumors of retirements and transfers. On a whim, she wondered what sort of rumors about her were floating around in cyberspace. For that matter, she definately wondered what sorts of rumors about some of her troupmates were floating around. Grinning, she began to type names into the search engine....

***

Ten minutes later, Asako found herself reading, or rather trying to read, foreign fansites about herself. She had known that not all Takarazuka fans were japanese, or even asian, judging by the odd caucasian face at irimachi or demachi, but she wasn't quite prepared for the level of enthusiasm that these sites showed. It just seemed odd somehow, that these people, some of whom didn't speak much japanese at all, were so enamored and intrigued by her. Of course, judging by some of the other names sprinkled around, she clearly wasn't the only target of their affection.

"I wonder if Masa-chan has seen what these people say about her?" Asako smirked. "Then again, I guess she's probably seen just about everything from her fans by this point."

She clicked around some more, linking between various sites. Some of the slang was a bit too much for her english skills, but she could generally understand the gist of a post. One word showed up quite often on some sites. Something about the word 'fanfiction' sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure where she might have heard it. She shrugged, and then clicked on a link which led her to what was apparently a blogging community devoted to this it.

At first it seemed like any of the other blogs she'd read so far, with posts devoted to various people, most of whom she knew. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the names were usually linked to one another, with her name almost always linked to Osa's. Suddenly, she had a sneaking suspicion about the nature of these posts, most of which behind more links. Curiosity got the better of her, and she clicked yet another link.

"You've got to be kidding me," she sputtered as she began to read.

***

'...and then they abandoned themselves to a night of unbridled passion.'

"I don't believe this..." Asako shook her head as she stared at the screen. She didn't think the story, if it could be called such, had any plot she could have missed. Years of singing angsty love songs with english lyrics and performing romantic dramas meant that she could identify bad love stories, even the ones that weren't written in her native tongue. And if nothing else, these certainly qualified...

"Where do they get these ideas?" she asked outloud. "I swear, they must think that otokoyaku have nothing better to do than to seduce each other! Who *haven't* they written about?" Asako sat back, and counted silently for a moment, "Hell, I don't want to know...Bad enough they're writing about my love life...or lack thereof...Really, do they think I have the *time* to seduce anyone with my schedule? Well, I guess Masa-chan and I do see each other a lot..." She jerked back suddenly, almost falling off her chair. "DO NOT GO THERE!" she told her overly active imagination. "I don't need to be fantasizing about her...even if she's..."

A well time yawn interrupted her train of thought (one that was heading rapidly towards a wreck, actually). A quick glance at the clock showed it to be either a very early morning or a very late night. She knew she was going to regret staying up quite this late. Asako stumbled over to her bed, and this time, fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

***

Far too soon, her overly cheerful alarm clock woke her. Asako blinked groggily in the morning light as she resisted the urge to throw the clock against the far wall of her apartment. For a moment, she wasn't quite sure where she was. The dreams last night has been vivid, perhaps too much so. She couldn't recall much of it now, but what she could made her shiver. It had been a dream of hot springs, and French chocolates, with roses, deep red roses, everywhere. At the center of it all had been Masa-chan. Masa-chan with her wonderful smile and silky voice and gentle caresses from her long elegant hands. Masa-chan singing, singing the love songs they both knew, for her. Asako groaned as she dragged herself out of bed.

"I'm never doing that again. *EVER*," she growled as she stepped into the very cold shower that she so desperately needed right now. "Rehersals are going to be interesting today..."

***

Three hours and five scenes into rehearsal later, Asako realized that this was going to be one of those days no matter what she did. The lack of sleep most certainly did not help matters. Her concentration went out the window each time she looked at Osa. She had missed her cues and fumbled her choreography since the start of the rehersals. Now she sat watching from the side, head in her hands, and wondered what she was going to do about all of this.

"Asako, are you ok?" someone sat down next to her. "You look awful right now."

"Huh?" she blinked. Had the scene changed already?

"Man, you're really out of it today, Asako," Osa chuckled softly at her friend. "Did something happen?"

Asako snorted, "Not really. Just distracted today I guess. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Poor thing," Osa grinned mockingly. "So, was someone keeping you up all night?"

Asako sputtered something incoherent, and turned an alarming shade of red. That was perhaps far too close to the truth. "...No," she finally managed to say, "I just stayed up a bit too late reading online."

"Really? Must have been interesting reading material," Osa cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Just the usual gossip and fansites," Asako tried to keep her composure, or what was left of it.

"Ah. Were your fans saying anything interesting this time?"

"You mean, if they were saying anything about you, don't you, Masa-chan?"

"Maybe."

"You are so vain. Why would *my* fans be talking about you?"

"Because I'm a top star and everyone loves me," Osa laughed and preened. Asako snickered, and punched her in the arm. The conversation quickly degenerated from there.

"Keep it down, you two," someone called out, "and would it be too much to expect you two to behave for once?"

They gave each other and their fukkumichou guilty grins. Even as underclassmen, they had been known for making too much noise and roughhousing in the wings, and some things never changed.

"Oops. Guess we should be quieter," Osa smirked. "Asako, are you busy tonight?" she leaned over and whispered.

"No more than usual," Asako replied. "Why?"

"Let's grab dinner together. We've both been busy, and it's been a while since I actually had a conversation with you. Besides, there's no rehersal tomorrow," Osa gave her a pleading smile, and Asako felt her heart pound. There was no way she could refuse.

***

"You're kidding, right?" Osa's rich laughter rang out. "They what?"

"I'm so not. You have to see it to believe it though," Asako grinned, and picked up her glass of sake. The rehearsal had finished with no further incidents, and now she sat in a restaurant, lingering over the last of the yakiniku and sake. Perhaps it was just the sake, but for the first time since she woke up this morning, Asako felt completely relaxed. "And I had thought that the usual musical plots were bad."

"Well, do you want to come over and show me?"

***

"...Wow..."

"That was my reaction too..." Asako looked over her shoulder at Osa, who leaned over to read the screen.

"Do I want to know how you found this?" Osa blinked as she parsed the text. "But you're right. This is worse."

"I was bored?"

"Was that all?"

"...and I couldn't sleep."

"Did reading this help?" Asako looked up, and caught an evil grin from her friend.

"That really depends on your definition of help," Asako grumbled. "There were some things that I really didn't want to think about."

"Awww, you mean you've never considered trying to seduce a fellow sienne?" Osa rested a hand on Asako's shoulder, as she focused on puzzling out some of the more obscure English phrases.

"Depends on who," Asako replied without thinking.

"Well...what about me?" a soft voice whispered seductively by her ear. Asako shivered as she felt the warm breath against her face.

"EH? I..." She tried to stand, but a firm pressure on her shoulder kept her still. A hand gently stroked her cheek. She turned, and looked into warm chocolate eyes.

"Asako, do you like me?" Osa purred. Asako felt her legs grow weak at the sound of that voice.

"...yes, Masa-chan...I do like you..." Asako drowned in those dark eyes.

"Good." And then time seemed to stop.

Asako froze as she was pulled into a deep kiss. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as hands ran through her short hair, pulling her closer. Slowly, she stood up, still kissing, and wrapped her arms around Osa. Too soon, they pulled apart, panting.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Osa smiled at the shocked look on Asako's face. "You're so beautiful..." Osa moved closer, rested a hand on Asako's chest. Asako tried to remind herself to keep breathing as long elegant fingers played with the buttons on her blouse, undoing the top ones and tracing the skin underneath.

"I must be dreaming..." She managed to get out finally. "This has to be a dream..."

"Have you dreamt of this?" Another kiss, this time slow and gentle. Warm lips made a trail down her neck to the hollow of her throat. Asako found herself pressed up against the wall, staring into passionate eyes. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Asako, do you want me?" silky whispers caressed her. Reality chased away the fragments of dreams that had tormented her all day. She nodded again, smiling. The smile was returned.

......and then they abandoned themselves to a night of unbridled passion.


End file.
